Oops
by InazumaGhostKing
Summary: Marshall has ruined Gumball's favourite suit. The Prince is extremely mad. But will his feelings change when Marshall comes to visit him? Marshall Lee x Prince Gumball one-shot


_Disclaimer: I do __**NOT**____own Adventure Time!  
(If I did, Lady and Jake's pups would be in it more often. All of them.)_

* * *

"Marshall! That damn vampire!" shouted PG.  
He stared at his blood-strained suit. He just _knew_ that this was his doing!  
"Hey bubba," purred a voice behind him.  
PG turned to face the guilty man.  
"You!" he screamed.  
"What about me?" asked the vampire.  
Marshall smirked at his distress. Slowly, he floated up to the annoyed prince.  
"What's wrong, my poor Gumball?" Marshall pouted.  
A small blush crept on Gumball's face.  
"Don't you act like you don't know!" screeched PG.  
"What are you accusing me of _this_ time?" asked Marshall. His pout turned into a dark smirk.  
"My suit! Look at it!" the Prince yelled. His face turned pinker than his hair.  
"Don't get so stressed, my Gummy," coo'd Marshall as he cupped his cheek.  
Gumball's face flushed.  
"H-Hey! What do you think you're doin-"  
He was interrupted by the Vampire King's lips on his own.  
PG felt stiff. Gradually, he felt more and more relaxed then started to kiss him back.  
"You're always so tense my darling.." Marshall whispered seductively, "how about I leave you to calm down?"  
"I-I want you to stay with me.." PG whimpered.  
His knees felt weak; his stomach tired in knots. Marshall pecked his cheek and pulled him in an embrace.  
"I'll be back.. Right now, rest.. Too much stress is bad; you'll get stress lines," winked Gumball's lover.  
"Okay.." he sighed in defeat, "promise you'll be back? Royal promise?"  
The Prince and King shared a kiss once more.  
"I promise."  
With that, Marshall flew out the window into the moonlight.  
_'What just happened?'_ Gumball mentally asked himself.  
His eyes widen and he slapped his forehead.  
_'He got away!' _PG's inner voice growled.  
His chest started to ache.  
"Does he really love me?"

At midnight, Gumball lay in his bed. He tossed and turned; no matter what he couldn't get comfortable.  
Suddenly, the Prince heard someone - or something - tapping at his window.  
_'Marshall' _  
He lazily climbed out of bed and walked up on the window.  
"Fionna?" Gumball asked as he opened the window, "what are you doing here? Do you know what time it is? Did something happen between you and Cake?"  
"No silly! You asked my to come at midnight to guard you" the adventuress reminded him.  
"Oh yes! My apologies, Fionna," PG whispered.  
"It's okay. Hey dude, can I use your bathroom?" she asked.  
"Sure,"  
As Fionna exited, Marshall flew in through the window and wrapped his arms around his Prince.  
"Boo," smirked the King.  
Prince Gumball's hear started beating wildly. His thoughts of the adventuress was replaced by his Vampire King.  
"I promised you I would come back.." the vampire whispered.  
"I'm glad.." responded the Gummy Prince.  
Marshall carried PG bridal style and held him close. Gumball blushed deeply.  
"I love you.." confessed the Prince.  
"I love you too, my Gummy-puss," replied the King  
Their faces were pulled into each other. They could feel each others warm breath.  
They held it like this for a while; treasuring each others eyes.  
Their lips touched once again; kissing deeper and deeper.  
Marshall licked Gumball's lips, asking for entry. The Prince gladly parted his mouth to the King's invasion.

They parted almost instantly when they heard a shocked gasp. They turned to face the person who rudely interrupted their activity. It was the Human Girl.  
Fionna ran out. Her breath was shaky; she was mentally scarred from the sight she just witnessed.  
Gumball and Marshall stared at each other for a while.  
"Oops," they both chuckled in unison.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Inazuma: Yay! Done! Now, if you don't like this pairing, I'm SO sorry. I'm not a big fan either. My friend went up to me and forced me to write this for her page.. *Cries* My life is over.  
Marshall: *Arm around Gumball* It wasn't that bad. I had fun.  
Gumball: As did I.  
Fionna: I DIDN'T! *Cries in the corner*  
Inazuma: Heheheh.. Oops..**


End file.
